genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Abigail Redstone
Telekinesis Telepathy Heat vision Psychic powers Flight Dowsing Clairvoyance Healing Teleportation Invisibility Cloaking Illusion casting Aura reading Knife throwing Hand-to-hand combat skills |weapons = Throwing knives |relations = Jonathan Redstone (father) † Eva Redstone (mother) Violet Redstone (sister) |allies = Rex Salazar, Yumi Sakurakouji, Kenji Yamabuki, Akira Kazami, Ren Johnson, Austin Walker, Mike Francis, Jake Hyde, Lucas Natt, Deadly Dragon Gang |enemies = Van Kleiss, The Pack, Miranda Hollows, Ryan Brook, Black Knight, Consortium |first appearance = "Dark Passage" |portrayed by: = Grey DeLisle}} Abigail Madison Redstone is the telepath of the Deadly Dragon Gang. History Early Life Abigail was the second daughter born to Eva and Jonathan Redstone in London, England. Abigail used to be a cheerful girl and lived a happy life with her parents and sister, Violet Redstone. At age four, Abigail moved with her family to America because of the job of her mother as a fashion designer in there. At age eight, Abigail recieved her teddy bear, Wilbur from her mother, Eva (who made him) on her birthday. At age nine, she recieved her psychic powers after Nanite Event happened. Abigail also had four porcelain kittens that her mother brought to her as a souvenir. During Eva's absence from home, Abigail was always bringing Wilbur out, despite her mother told her not to do so. One day, she went to the movies with her father, Jonathan, while Eva was on work and Violet was visiting Austin Walker on the Whitehouse residence. On the way home, Abigail accidentally dropped Wilbur from her backpack. She rushed to her teddy bear on the ground. When the pedestrian traffic light turned red, a truck passed on and was about to hit the girl. However, Jonathan sacrificed himself to save his daughter, pushing her out of the way, leading to his own death. When Jonathan was taken to the hospital, Abigail made a call to Violet to inform the car accident that their father was involved. Violet also contacted her mother to tell her that her father ended up in the hospital because of the accident. On Jonathan's deathbed, after Eva talked to him, Abigail talked to her dying father, telling how sorry she is about what happened. Jonathan kissed her daughter on the forehead and tells her he loves her before dying. Next day, Abigail, Violet and Eva attended to Jonathan's funeral where they lament his death. Upon returning home, Eva was confronted by the doctor who was taking care of Jonathan, Doctor Robinson, who told her about Abigail going outside with Wilbur. When Eva learnt that Jonathan died because Abigail was about to being hit when she rushed to her teddy bear after accidentally dropping it, Eva got angry and saw Abigail peeking in the doorway of the living room. As Eva grabbed Abigail by her hair, she was saved by the Doctor Robinson, who stopped Eva before being kicked out by the latter. As Eva was glaring at Abigail, Abigail tried to defend herself with Wilbur by imitating him and telling Eva that it was not her fault but "his," but angered by that, Eva grabbed Abigail upward and scolded her by taking Wilbur outside, she also insulted her angrily and told her to die. When Eva angrily asked Abigail that she brought "strange things" to school too, Abigail pulled the porcelain kittens and told her they came with her. However, Eva snatched one of them away and broke it apart as a punishment for taking toys outside and screamed that the reason Abigail cannot even make human friends was because she was always playing with stuffed animals. Abigail once again tried to defend herself with Wilbur, but Eva snatched "him" away when she told her to stop playing with the teddy bear. Abigail begged her mother to give Wilbur back, but she refused, telling her to stop, then Eva ripped Wilbur apart while stating that she never should have given Wilbur to Abigail. As Abigail broke in tears, Eva yelled at her by telling her to stop playing with stuffed animals and make some human friends, but Abigail was crying over her torn teddy bear. Personality When she was young, Abigail was cheerful, optimistic and fun-loving who likes to play with stuffed dolls. She also loved her family and played with them. However, due to past incidents involving the death of her father, the destruction of her teddy bear, and the abuses from her mother, Abigail lost her cheerful demeanour, and her personality changed drastically. Now, Abigail is cold, brooding, strict, stubborn, indifferent, quiet, sarcastic and mature for her age. She is also very hostile towards Mike Francis. She speaks formally and forego the use of contractions. Despite that, she has caring side, as she cares for her loved ones. Physical Appearance Abigail has pale skin, scarlet eyes and extremely long black hair past her waist with bangs dyed red, which is tied in two pigtails. She has a black tattoo resembling a dragon to show she is a member of the Deadly Dragon Gang. She also looks quite young for her age. Her first outfit consists of a black motorcycle jacket with sleeves rolled up over a white and black striped tank top with a white skull on it, dark red plaid short-shorts held by a black studded belt and a black necklace with cross decoration. She also wears black knee bands, black motorcycle boots, black studded bracelets on each arm and black fingerless gloves. She also carries with her a small black satchel with black cross decorations, which she stores all her throwing knives in. Later on, she cut her hair shorter with a fringe covering the right part of her forehead, and the left one remaining exposed. She now wears a red off-shoulder shirt with black trimmings, a black pleated miniskirt, black-and-red striped thigh-high socks, dark gray studded boots and a black choker with a silver cross jewel. She still has her small black satchel with black cross decorations. Powers and Abilities E.V.O. Abilities *'Telekinesis': *'Telepathy': *'Teleportation': *'Healing': Relationships Austin Walker Austin and Abigail share an older brother/younger sister-like relationship, as they live in the same apartment. Eva Redstone Mike Francis Abigail is very hostile towards Mike, as she thinks of him as a nuisance, while he has a crush on her, but he doesn't admit it. Abigail ignores and dumps on Mike, despite his attempts to impress her. Despite treating Mike coldly, Abigail cares for him, as she was taking care of him and Jake after they became afraid of Van Kleiss when they first met him. 1.21, "Payback" Appearances Trivia *Abigail is one of the few female teenaged character on the series who doesn't have visible lips. *She speaks with an English accent, which she inherited from her English mother, Eva. Despite that, her voice actress, Grey DeLisle is American. References }} Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:E.V.O Category:Heroes Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Females Category:Major characters Category:Deadly Dragon Gang Category:Jess0312